The present invention relates generally to the field of cycling gloves and specifically to padding applied to cycling gloves.
Cycling gloves typically are made of a flexible material, such as woven or stitch fabric, leather, polyurethane, or other suitable material. In order to provide protection for the rider's hands, cycling gloves are commonly provided with a resilient material or padding, such as foam, gel, or other suitable shock-absorbing material. The resilient material is typically sandwiched, adhered, or stitched into a pocket of the glove.